hammad_safifandomcom-20200215-history
Hammad Safi Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Describe your topic Write a description about yo ☀Aged 10, Hammad Safi, belonging to Momand Agency (FATA) is an intelligent kid who has astonished many people by his vision of seeing an Educated Pakistan. He has so far earned name for being The Youngest Teacher, Freelancer, Motivational Speaker, TV Anchor and writer. Hammad is a student of 5th standard and has been under keen observation of teachers and mentors who have been helping him learn with a better rate. Believing in the concepts and doctrine of Allama Iqbal, this kid, when speaks, gives the audience with goose bumps and leaves them with hallucination. Hammad started his career as a student at The University of Spoken English and Computer Sciences where his extraordinary skills were discovered and developed by his teachers. According to his teachers he loves studying and is interested in doing something different. There is spark that is clearly visible in his eyes that arises with an “I Can Do” attitude. Hammad is a hardworking kid who tries to confront any challenge given to him. His training includes reading Newspaper, Books, Magazines and case studies. He also works with computer for collecting data. To an answer of a question he said, “I believe that bringing Revolution is not possible as long as latest Standards of education are not met. I believe that if our entire system is restructured in which teaching computer skills is mandatory, Pakistan will soon become a world leader in providing the best education to youth who, I think, are the future of this country. He also said that Pakistan is the country of talented people where people with unique characteristics are born but unfortunately are not provided with the environment that is essential for a child to develop. He added a couple of Allama Iqbal that is: “And Iqbal is not at all hopeless of his barren lands With a Little Moisture, this soil is extremely fertile” Peshawar is known is city of flowers and is famous for its hospitality, however, Education system is not as good as Hammad is thinking it to be. “I want a System that educates students not only academically but also morally, ethically and behaviorally, a system where students learn without the fear of failure and greed of Awards. They study for the purpose of becoming a good human being and to me a good human being is the one who, through his work, incorporates something GOOD to this world, gives benefit to human and enthuses others into doing something better than him” Said Hammad Believing in peace, harmony, coexistence and humanity, his lectures are not confined to teaching English or Freelancing only but also includes proliferating awareness about what is right and wrong. He has been a diehard follower of Holy Prophet SAWS and Allama Iqbal who brought revolution in the sub-continent India through his mysterious poetry and work. Hammad Safi, who wants a Pakistan which is better than any other country in the world, is a real inspiration for everyone. A country where quality education is equally available for all. A system that doesn’t generate graduates but highly learned scholars. Objectives ⦁ To revive the philosophy and doctrine of Allama Iqbal ⦁ To assure equal education opportunity for everyone in a peaceful environment. ⦁ To make latest technology accessible for the students in order to connect them to the modern world Education ⦁ Diploma in professional English language • 5th august 2017 • The University of Spoken English & Computer science Peshawar ⦁ Diploma in freelancing • 10th September 2017 • The University of Spoken English & Computer science Peshawar Experience ⦁ Motivational Speaker • Shaheed Benazir Bhutto women university ⦁ Motivational Speaker • CECOS University Peshawar ⦁ Motivational Speaker • University of Peshawar ⦁ Motivational Speaker • Islamia college ⦁ Public speaking seminar • Political Agent Office Momand Agency ⦁ Student of the year • The University of spoken English and Computer Science ⦁ Host • Super Kid Program • Afghan Televisionur topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse